1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instant film pack and an image recording device that uses the instant film pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instant film pack includes an instant film and a case that accommodates the instant film. As the instant film pack, an instant film pack that has an exposure opening portion (for example, JP-H07-209814A (JP1995-209814A), or the like), and an instant film pack that does not have an exposure opening portion (for example, JP2005-77852A, or the like) have been proposed. The exposure opening portion refers to an opening portion provided in a case to expose an exposure region of an instant film accommodated in the case.
The instant film pack that is provided with the exposure opening portion is mainly used in an analog-type instant camera. The analog-type instant camera refers to a camera of a type in which an image of a subject is formed on an exposure surface of an instant film using a lens to record the image of the subject on the instant film. In the analog-type instant camera, the instant film is used in a state of being accommodated in a case. For this reason, the instant film pack used in the analog-type instant camera needs to have an exposure opening portion.
On the other hand, in the instant film pack that is not provided with the exposure opening portion is mainly used in a printer. In the printer, the instant film is extracted for use from a case. For this reason, the instant film pack used in the printer does not need to have the exposure opening portion.